Spaceships
by TheDarkenedAngelWings
Summary: Every once and a while, something happens that changes you. It changes who you are, how you think, and how you act. When that happens, sometimes we wanna change it. My first story means the first of many bad summaries.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I had to do was give Tookie a bath. _His first ever bath._ Safe to say, he wasn't very fond of it. His blue eyes looked up at me like, "Mommy, why are you doing this to me?"

Because you rolled in mud a few hours before we were supposed to get into my Aunt's car. My Aunt's _White _car. That is why, Toklata. You did this to yourself. You couldn't have waited to be the wolf dog you really are?

I put the soap on my hands and start giving him his first bath, and to my surprise he kinda liked it towards the end. Tookie was a small puppy, so he was getting his bath in the sink. After I got all the soap off him, I picked him up and put a towel around him for a few reasons. One; I don't want him to get cold. Two; I don't want him to shake.

I walked around with him in my arms for a while, watching the movers do their job. I end up in my now empty bedroom. The _Harry Potter _mural I painted with my mother is the only thing that remains.

I think back to when we painted this mural. It was a warm spring day. The windows were open, Miranda was outside yelling and screaming with her friends. We talked about how fast Miranda was growing up; she was going to be six soon. We laughed and talked, and I remember how beautiful my mother looked when she was happy. She was in her late thirties, but she didn't look it. Her brown hair was long and slightly curly, and her green eyes were the color of the grass. Her olive skin was the same as mine, and we had the same hair color. Other than that, I looked nothing like my mother.

My mind drifted to what she looked like now, and I knew that the image would never leave me. I would never forget the day I had to go to the morgue, point at my lost family members, and do my best to recognize them. Miranda was the hardest. The small body that was so full of childlike life…it was gone. Everybody was gone.

"Matilda, sweetheart, it's time to go…" My Aunt's voice spoke up, pulling me out of my current trance. I let out a small curse under my breath when I realize I was crying. Stop it, me. Don't be a baby. At this point, Tookie, who had been licking my arm in a way to say it was okay, stopped and looked at my Aunt. I don't think he could figure out her pink hair and…different…fashion taste.

Then again, my Aunt couldn't figure Tokie out either.

"I swear he looks more like a bear then a wolf," she said with a small laugh. I couldn't disagree. Tookie was a German Shepard mixed with a wolf, so it resulted in him having brown fur that was soft and fuzzy to the touch.

I shrugged. "I guess he does

"Do you want a few more minutes up here?" My Aunt asked, trying to help the best she could. Typical Agatha. If I remember my father's story correctly, she helped plan my parents wedding.

"No, I'm ready to go. Thanks for asking though," I said before walking out the doorway and down the stairs. The same stairs that at age eight, me and my brother had tried to be Kevin from _Home Alone_ and slide down the stairs on our sleds. Just like with Kevin, it didn't work. Only Drake and I didn't go flying out the door, we slammed into it. I remember Jessie, my older sister, having a panic attack. We weren't even bleeding that much, she just didn't like blood. She was a prissy girl, and always was. I have to admit she had her good moments though. Sure, she was bossy, and girly, and really hard to please sometimes, but she did love her family and wasn't afraid to show it. I respected her for that.

I walked outside, and look at the neighborhood for one last time. It's not one of those neighborhoods were all the houses look the same like on _Despicable Me._ Here, every house has its originality.

For example, the Anderson's' house down the street. Every Christmas for as long as I could remember, they would go crazy with the decorations. Blow-ups on the roof, on their one bush, and of course in their yard. Lights would cover their house from the roof to the ground. I never figured out how they got in and out of their house as the lights covered their front door.

I don't know how long I stood there in my thoughts, but it must have been a while, because a mover basically ran me over. I guess he didn't want Agatha to change her mind and have him do something else.

_Fucking ass_

I didn't fall over luckily though, considering I was still holding Tookie in my arms. I would have chased him down if he caused my dog to get hurt. I shake it off and slowly approach my aunt's car. She has a mover driving the truck, so we can take her car and not have to worry. The thing about my Aunt's car is it's white and perfect. I don't own white clothes for a reason, and it's because anything white and me don't mix. Whether it be Tookie shaking, or me somehow getting mud on it, anything white just…doesn't work for me.

Being careful to keep everything clean, I get in the front seat and relax slightly. Okay, it's easy going now.

"You can put him in the back if you want so he has more room," My Aunt suggested, and I get out and do as she suggested. I came back and sat down, not knowing what to say.

"Homeward bound," My Aunt said with a chipper smile. To chippy for my taste.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at my Aunt's place, I was shocked. I always knew my Aunt lived differently than my family had but I didn't know it was to such a certain degree.

Apparently, according to family lore, my mother and father lived in this very city. Then, my sister came along, and the plan was not to have any more kids, as there was no space. Well, then came my brother. So, they moved to the 'burbs.

Apparently my Aunt noticed me staring at her apartment complex. I heard that same, not as full of heart as before laugh. "I know it's a lot but you'll get used to it. The view from the top floor is amazing. "

Haha, most likely I won't. I'm going to have to take an elevator. Also known as death traps from hell. I shuddered at the thought. I had been claustrophobic since I was young, but I have no idea why. I've never let it take over my life, but if possible I would avoid small spaces. Who wouldn't avoid their fear if they could? I am only human after all. Batman was afraid of bats, and called himself Batman to embody the fear. Maybe I should go to this new school and introduce myself as small-space woman.

Maybe this is why I was never exactly miss popular. Also I spent days hitting popular people. Fuck, am I gonna miss that. Most of the people in my old school knew not to give me shit, and that was all I wanted. I didn't want to have to go to school every single day and be given a hard time; it never interested me.

The elevator ride was honestly not as bad as I would like to admit. It didn't stop or make any questionable noises, so that made me happy. I just wanted the movers to move my stuff. At least they weren't moving a bed, they were moving things that belonged to two teenagers basically. As I find myself watching them again, a thought occurred to me.

I wonder if these movers know that they don't move stuff, they move people's lives. They moved the box with all my birthday cards in in from since I was born, and some of my papers and projects so far. They moved the box that contained my ceramic black dragon box that had been holding my flash drives and the little jewelry I have since I was thirteen. They move peoples wedding albums, and the baby pictures of their children. Yet they only get paid minimum wage. Isn't that something?

By the time I break away from my inner thoughts, the movers are basically finished bringing everything up. After they finished and left, I can't help but feel awkward. I stand in one spot, Tookie's black leash clutched in my hand. He sits on the floor and looks around is new surroundings, nose high in the sky.

"Sit down, relax! Get comfortable. I'm gonna make dinner. Do you eat meat?" My Aunt asked as she smiled at me.

"Yeah, I do. Jessie was the vegetarian of the family," I say as I sit down on my Aunt's couch. Again, it's white. I think everything this woman owns is either white or silver. Better then pink.

My Aunt smiles and walks away, shaking her head. "Just like her mother."

It feels good to actually eat again, I hadn't been eating very much for the past few days. I'm glad I did eat though, I know it isn't healthy to not eat. I've never been the girl to eat little so I could stay skinny. I was healthy, and that was all that mattered. If anyone had an issue with my weight, they could take it up with the government.

"Hey, is there a pet store near here? I need to go get Tookie some food, he has enough to last him maybe a day, and he has days he decides to pig out," I said as I glanced at my dog who, with my Aunt's permission, claimed his bed on the couch. Why he would pick to sleep on a pillow I have no idea but whatever floats his Tookie boat I guess.

'"Sure, you need money or are you good?"

"I'm good, I used to work back home you know. I'm a saver, not a spender. Thanks for dinner," I said before I walked over to my dog. Time for our first outing in this new place.

Well, I should have let my Aunt take me and not wanted to bother her. It took me about an hour, but I found the pet shop. I just had to walk through the park. I've never been the best with finding places my first time, but I remember places I go pretty well. It just takes me forever to find them that first time.

I learned it was a pet store you could bring your dog in from my aunt, and I got welcomed by a few other dogs who looked at mine like he was a rat or a bunny. I strolled around for a while, just taking everything in. About five minutes of my walking, I encountered a store clerk who explained how the pet shop worked. It surprised me, as most companies keep things hush-hush. After that, the clerk moved on and went on about their day.

I discovered that they had a spot for the food I needed, but apparently it had been bought out. I hoped they had more in the back, or I would either have to buy him something else, or buy him the same brand but not puppy food. I didn't want to really switch the brand around, or buy him normal dog food when he wasn't old enough. So, I decided to go to that same clerk I found earlier. The place was almost empty now, so I doubted they were busy. Even if they were, I didn't mind waiting.

When I found the clerk, she was standing at the counter with another woman who had amazing red hair. I cursed under my breath in envy, someone had pigment in her family. As I stopped looking at the woman and at what they were selling, I saw Kong's, which is something I've been trying to hunt down forever at a decent price.

I walked up and stood next to the woman, but didn't stare. I did _not _want to seem insane. I picked up the large Kong, and then the small one. I was honestly confused here. My dog was a small dog at the moment, so small one. Yet he didn't have normal teeth, so big one. He was still in my arms, and was sniffing them with interest. He knew they were for him, but I doubt he knew what to do with them.

"What do you think?" I ask Tookie without thinking of the fact we aren't in my bedroom anymore.

The woman turned towards me, obviously thinking I was talking to her. Talking to animals isn't normal, I assume. Then again, it's good to be a little crazy. Just not out in public. "Oh, uh, I don't know, I'm not the dog person in my family, my son is. I'm having a hard enough time knowing what dog food to buy his dog," she said with a small laugh.

"Oh, its fine. I was actually talking to him, but thanks for trying to help. Maybe I could do the same? Before I got Tookie I did research on a bunch of dog food brands, so I would know what to put him on," I said, trying my best to sound intelligent. Now is my chance to redeem myself and make myself seem sane.

"Tookie, I like it," She said with a smile.

I made a mental note that maybe my name choice wasn't insane after all. Was she young enough to have read the same book? I doubt it. She looks in her mid-thirties, just a little older then my aunt. "Thanks! I named him after a dog in a book I read when I was young. It's short for Toklata."

I ended up discovering that the woman's son had their dog on the same brand as I had Tookie on, so I told her all I knew about it, which was a lot now that I had said it out loud. It didn't seem like much before. In the end she thanked me before someone came into the store, I'm assuming her husband, and helped her with the fifty pound bag.

_That was nice of him_. I thought to myself. I watched them leave and I realized how late it was getting. I walked back up to the counter, and saw they also had collars. I decided to purchase one of them also. I probably won't come back here for a while. I have more important things to do, so I have to limit my time spent on things like this.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't golden boy. Not at all. I just couldn't explain it. I couldn't explain her. Never in my life have I ever wanted to talk to someone as much as I want to talk to her. It's nothing stupid like love at first sight or some shit, hell no. It wasn't even a crush. It was more of a, "What the fuck are you?" kinda thing. I knew of the people in this school, but I acted like I didn't. Mainly because I couldn't give a rats ass about hardly any of them, but that wasn't the point. The point was I know how a lot of teenage girls act and this one is different from the rest.

She dresses different for starters. All the girls in this school, minus the one...Kate? Kelly? Kim...Kim! They all dress like girls. This one on the other hand may have Kim beat when it comes to dressing like a boy. She seems to favorite this light plaid jacket and a tank top, along with simple jeans and sneakers. No makeup, no jewelry, no purse, no anything. From that, you would think she was just your average tomboy. Then if you're me, you get carious, pay attention, and ask around.

Nobody has heard her speak except for Golden asshole, and that pisses me off. Why him? Is she an idiot? She doesn't look like an idiot. Some people just have a smart look to them, and she's one of them. Not annoyingly smart, but smarter than most girls.

After asking around, I've realized nobody even knows her name. How is that possible? She's in high school. Someone other than him has to know her, right?

Unfortunately for me, this girl is like a bloop off the radar for everyone but me and my friend Iris.

"No, I haven't spoken to her, but I've seen her around," Iris said with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Castiel."

"It's fine, it's just I don't get how someone joins this school and nobody knows but him. Usually people get these huge welcome parties it seems like. Take the twins that go here for example," I said, recalling the day they came.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to be noticed?" Iris suggested.

I was about to answer when I heard a familiar voice. "Who doesn't want to be noticed?"

"Same girl I told you about."

"I see," Lysander sighed. "Why don't you go up and speak to her yourself, Castiel? I'm sure she doesn't bite."

"For some reason that fact lowers my interest…" I said with smirk.

"Oh my gosh," Iris whispered. She had at this point turned a bright shade of red. Made me laugh, honestly.

I ruffled her hair after I got done laughing. "So sorry I embarrassed you,"

"No problem,"

"Oh, and speaking of the ghost girl..." Lysander said suddenly.

I turned in the direction he was facing, and there she was.

Since it was the end of the day, she had her backpack on her back, and she seemed to have a habit of using one arm to carry it. In her hands however was some book. The Girl On the Train? I'd heard of it, but there was no way I was reading a silly book that was most likely about romance.

Apparently, Iris decided upon herself to go talk to the girl, a move I honestly wouldn't make.

"Hi! I'm Iris. Are you new?"

"Uhm...sorta, I've been here for like a week...why?" The girl asked back, a look of slight confusion on her face.

Now that she was up close, I could see more details about her. She had light freckles across her face, lime green eyes, and dark brunette hair that went somewhat into her eyes. Wasn't a bad look, per say.

"Oh, I just haven't noticed you before, that's all!" Iris said in her usual happy voice. "If you ever get lost or anything, don't be scared to ask. Most people here are nice, except for a lone few."

"You mean the girl who takes money from people? Yeah, I'll tell my fist that punching her in the face isn't the best stealth method," the girl said, and despite her words she actually gave a small smile.

Iris actually smiled back, which I found surprising. "She isn't worth it, that's all. Anyways, that's Lysander, and that's Castiel."

Both me and Lysander gave a fast hey, but nothing much. I was still trying to figure this out.

"Agreed. Well, I have to get home and do other stuff...nice meeting you all, bye." She said before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this chapter is sorta… heavy. If you read this on My Candy Love, you probably know what I am going to say. This is a very serious matter, and I expect it to be treated with the respect it deserves. Me writing about it isnt me trying to disrespect the matter in any way, and I feel as if my readers need to show the same respect, as some people do go through this. You don't have to like the story, you can give it criticism all you want, but please dont be rude. Thanks! Okay, enough with my rant, here is the chapter. **

**Matilda **

The walk home was okay. The spring breeze was absolutely amazing.. It's like the wind was dancing around me. Back in New York, springs would be colder than this by a lot. Supposedly, this was a cold day for California, so I was gonna take it and enjoy it. I never liked the blazing heat, or the shivering cold. Spring was always my favorite time of the year with the warm/cold temperature, the rain drizzling on your bare skin…

My thoughts got interrupted once I realized where I was. I was on the other side of town, nowhere near my aunts.. The sign in front of me said, "Sweet Amoris Hospital : Next right,"

I shouldn't, I was told not to, but I can't really help myself honestly. Besides, what Agatha doesn't know won't hurt her, right? Right. Today was her first day back at work, so she would never even know I wasn't home. As long as I get home before six...

I decide to run to the hospital, as it was four o'clock, and if I wanted to get home before six, I would have to leave at around five thirty, and take a cab home. It would all be worth it, I tell myself. It will all be worth it even if I get caught.

I tap my finger nails against the wall of the elevator as I want to reach the third floor. I swear this is the slowest god damn elevator to ever be invented! It feels like it's been years by the time I hear the ping and the doors open. Thank god. I do a quick walk to the nurses station, and ask where he is. The nurse gives me a skeptical look and asks my name.

"Matilda Jones. It may be Maddi, I don't know," I say as my nerves start acting up. What if I can't even see him? Please tell me Agatha didn't keep me off the damn visitors list…

After for what felt like years of waiting, the nurse gave me the room number and told me where it was. I did my quick walk again until I turned the corner, and then I broke out in a run. I had always been told I was a fast runner, and that I should like _The Flash. _Personally, I was more of a _Batman _person, but eh.

By the time I get to the doorway my brain is doing its usual game. _You know...It's your fault he's here. Since when do you go to the mall? You knew they had to be somewhere that night, but no. You had to go the mall for the stupid Harry Potter purse at hot topic. If you could have been less of a stupid nerd, your family would still be here. Congrats, you killed a six year old baby girl. For a purse. Happy? You're last words to her were for her to get outta your room. Great big sister you are. _

I shake my head, telling myself my head is just messing with me. I wasn't the people who ran them off the road and made their car catch fire. I wasn't the one trying to get a business deal. I didn't kill them. I didn't kill them...

I enter the room, and I feel as if they need a crash cart. Not for my brother, but for me. My heart seemed to stop beating, the air sucked from my body. My brain shut down along with my body. All I could do was stand in the doorway, and I even needed help with that. My legs felt like they were going to give out. I grabbed the wall for support to keep myself up. For a second, I regretted this. I regretted thinking I could do this on my own, not realizing how much this would hit me. Oh, did it hit me. It hit me like a bullet square in the heart.

I let go of the wall and make my way to the bed. I know I am leaving a trail of tears behind, but I don't care about me anymore. My entire being is concerned with one thing.

That one thing is my big brother, Drake. The sole survivor of the crash that killed everyone else in my family, and put him in a coma.

I wipe the tears away from my eyes and try to form a sentence. Supposedly, people in a coma can hear what you say. I don't know if its true or not, but if it is I feel like I have to use the opportunity. I mean this could be one of the last times I talk to my brother...

"Hey Drake," I say as I run my fingers through my hair. Drake was always easy to talk to, being about two years older than myself. At fifteen, I couldn't imagine my life without Drake.

I sit down on the chair they have for guests, and I talk about relatively happy things. One of his favorite band is supposedly going to release a new album. He can now be a, "Mega awesome surfer man who says dude more than he should," now that we're in California. I say more, but I slowly run out of topics before a new one jumps out at me.

"Guess what. Today, at school, I talked to people!" I say in a somewhat happy tone. If my brother was awake, I would get a laugh and a cocky response. His blue eyes would stare me down, and say something like, "No way. You're lying. You gotta be. Maddi Jones? Talking to people? Pfft," and he would walk away. Like a little girl, I would run after him whining that I was indeed telling the truth.

All I get now is silence.

As I sit in silence, I remember something that had been in my mind for a while. "I saw on the news that Stephan Hawking thinks time travel is possible, but we just don't have a spaceship fast enough. If that's true, I could save everyone. I guess I'll have to talk to Harvard if I actually get in," I said with a smile. If only.

I talk about other random things and the time seems to fly by. I wish I could stay longer, but I say an awkward goodbye and leave the hospital. I walk past the same nurses station, and get on the same elevator. Getting a cab wasn't very easy, but it wasn't as hard as back in New York. At least I still beat my aunt home, but only by a few minutes.

I'm still getting settled in the living room when she walks in the door. I almost drop Tookie's food bowl from the shock.

"Hi sweetie!" She says in her usual voice.

I give a small hi and put the bowl down. I'm not really in a talkative mood, and I tell Agatha that.

"Okay...are you hungry or anything?" She asks, and I feel bad for putting worry in her voice. I tell myself I need to do better tomorrow. I can't fall and crack. I have to stay strong for her, and for my brother.

"I'm not really hungry. I'm just tired. Is that okay?" I ask with a small smile. "I'm okay. Really."

My aunt gives me a small smile back and tells me it's okay, but she told me she wants me to at least eat something. I grab a plum and go upstairs.

After eating the plum, the pain settles back in. Slowly but surely it returns and takes me over again. I begin to just cry again, something I hadn't done in...for as long as I can remember before all this happened. Ever since this all happened it feels like the tears won't go away. For the first time in my life, I wish I had the nerve to be a normal teenager and drink my sorrows away.


End file.
